epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Wasp
The Red Wasp, also known as Red Bee, is a recurring foe in the . It inhabits Rock Lake, Kitten Kingdom Ruins (in ), Ashwood Forest and Lankyroot Jungle (in ); in EBF5, it appears in the Data Bunker. It is one of many Giant Insects the party encounters. Appearance As the name suggests, the Red Wasp is, indeed, shaped like a wasp. It's head, antennae, thorax, the main part of its abdomen, and legs are jet black. Its eyes, ragged wings, and stripes are a blood red. Overview Red Wasp isn't a very dangerous foe and can be seen more as an annoyance rather than a threat, as it uses debuffing attacks that deal little or no damage. It has a relatively low amount of HP and numerous weaknesses, which makes it fairly easy to dispose of, however, its above-average Evade and the possibility of reducing adversary's Accuracy may enable for some lucky dodges. Even in groups, they should be easy to put down, but when paired with stronger creatures one should wary for Red Wasp's Defence-reducing attack as it may unexpectedly increase Wasp's allies' damage. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 2 (insert data here) Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Epic Battle Fantasy 4 attacks and may players. May summon more Red Wasps. |HP = 88 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4.2 |Exp = 13 |AP = 1.8 |SP = 1.8 |Gold = 9 |fire = -60% |thunder = -60% |earth = 50% |poison = -60% |wind = -60% |holy = -60% |item1name = Bug Wing |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Silk |item2chance = 5% |item3name = Honeycomb |item3chance = 1% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 As with all the Classic foes, the Red Bee is immune to both and . Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 2 (insert data here) Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 0% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = B |Attack3 = Toxic Powder |Target3 = All |Power3 = 12 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Poison |StatusChance3 = 50% |StatusStrength3 = 20% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 0% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = U |Berserk1 = U |Attack2 = Supersonic Wave |Target2 = All |Type2 = None |Element2 = None |StatusChance2 = 100% |StatusStrength2 = 20% |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 100% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = B |Notes2 = On Easy and Normal difficulties, has 40% chance to summon a Red Wasp. On Hard and Epic, instead has 12% chance to summon two Red Wasps, 46% to summon one and 42% for none. |Attack3 = Toxic Powder |Target3 = All |Type3 = None |Element3 = None |StatusChance3 = 66% 66% |StatusStrength3 = 2x 20% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |StatusChance1 = 5% |StatusStrength1 = 1x |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = Status chance increased to 20% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack2 = Supersonic Wave |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 35 |Type2 = Magical |Element%2 = 100% |Element2 = Wind |StatusChance2 = 50% |StatusStrength2 = 20% |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Debuff chance and strength increased to 100% and 30% respectively on Hard or Epic difficulties. Has a 50% chance to spawn either a Spikey Moth (1/3) or a Red Bee (2/3), except when fought in the first EBF4 simulation or in the 3-Player Rush (these will be at the same level as the user). |Attack3 = Toxic Powder |Target3 = All |Power3 = 25 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Bio |StatusChance3 = 20% |StatusStrength3 = 30% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 2 (insert data here) Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Flip; * Otherwise → Flip (1/3), Supersonic Wave (1/3), Toxic Powder (1/3). Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Flip; * Otherwise → Flip (1/3), Supersonic Wave (1/3), Toxic Powder (1/3). Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Action * If Syphoned or Berserked → Flip; * Otherwise → Flip (1/3), Supersonic Wave (1/3), Toxic Powder (1/3). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 25% and not Syphoned → Toxic Powder. Like all the Classic foes, the Red Bee ignores the status on players. Summon Epic Battle Fantasy 5 The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. |StatusChance = 100% |StatusStrength = 80% |Acc = 100% }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes